thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Celestialsapien
Celestialsapiens (also known as Omnestellas) are a species from Zvezda. Appearance Celestialsapiens are silhouette-like humanoids that can range from any size. Their bodies are black with white outlines and have white star-like dots scattered inside them. Their heads can possess either a black flaming tip with stars inside, two long horns on the sides of their head, or three trident-like horns on their forehead. Their face only consists of white pupil-less eyes, but occasionally they can sport facial hair colored the same as their bodies such as a beard. Celestialsapiens tend to have a rather large size. Behavior Celestialsapiens possess two personalities, such as Starbeard's voices, Brutality and Liberty. Both of a Celestialsapien's personalities have to agree with each other for the Celestialsapien to perform any sort of action. However, due to their contrasting personalities, this hardly ever happens. When the Celestialsapien speaks, both voices speak in unison and, depending on what the voices agree on, they say "Seconded!", or "Motion carried!" if they agree; they say "Motion denied!" if they disagree. Celestialsapiens develop multiple personalities over time. A few Celestialsapiens, such as Starbeard, have personalities that are more decisive and in balance. Powers *Celestialsapiens are among the most powerful species in the universe, being capable of controlling reality, space and time. Their reality warping is seemingly without limit - a Celestialsapien can make its very thoughts become reality and survive anything up to (and including) the destruction of the entire universe around them. However, they have to follow rules that regulate the use of their powers, such as the Multiverse Preservation Act. *Celestialsapiens are apparently immortal, or at least extremely long-lived, as they can live for tens of thousands of years before even being considered "mature". *However, a Celestialsapien cannot do anything unless a majority or all of its personalities agree on it. Given that said personalities generally contrast each other in every way, Celestialsapiens can spend eons debating before using any of their powers. A baby Celestialsapien does not have multiple personalities, but it is also not mature enough to use its power. *Their omnipotence gives other abilities that do not truly require much decision making or thought to access, such as allowing them to near instantly regenerate from any physical damage, seamlessly fly through air and space, grow to the size of a sun, have the strength to smash planets to pieces in one punch, be able to move across entire solar systems in less than a millisecond, distorting and reversing time for specific targets, being able to telekinetically move targets, deflecting energy blasts with their hands, generating force fields that explode into waves of force when punched, transforming into and create black hole like voids and teleporting in a clear haze. Weaknesses *Without two of their three personalities agreeing on something, Celestialsapiens cannot do anything. Celestialsapiens can also be physically harmed by other members of their species. They can also be overwhelmed by thoughts. *Before they are born, Celestialsapiens are all but defenseless. Notable Celestialsapiens *Starbeard Trivia *There is no Celestialsapien DNA sample in the Simplicitrix, as the Omnes Potes is there instead. Category:Species Category:Celestialsapien